


A Secretly Santa Reunion

by TerraRose94



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brief mention of one-sided Shiro/Curtis, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kisses, Christmas Reunions, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mistletoe, Misunderstandings, Pining, Romance, SHEITH - Freeform, Santa Shiro, SheithXmasWeek, sheithmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraRose94/pseuds/TerraRose94
Summary: Shiro meets Keith again after years of losing contact, but this time as Santa! Keith would never recognize him in such a perfect disguise. So he plays the part to fool him even more. He decides to “accidentally” bump into Keith again next week to invite him over and celebrate Christmas together. Just like old times. And this time, without all the troublesome feelings from back then... Right?Featuring Santa!Shiro, mistletoe traps and Cosmo's unhealthy eggnog obsession.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	A Secretly Santa Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> For Sheith Xmas Week! Here's a silly little warm-hearted fic for your cold days.

The cold wind numbed Shiro’s cheeks as he ran. This outfit may be itchy and uncomfortable but at least it kept him warm. Everyone stared at him as he rushed past while a couple of kids shouted “Santa!” There was no time to change his clothes as he only had 5 minutes to get that amazing buy 1 free 1 mac and cheese Christmas deal before it’s too late. He didn’t even remove the belly pillow that bounced about in front of him.

The kid’s bookstore offered him a freelance job as Santa and they paid pretty decently. So he thought, why not? A little extra to spend for the holidays sounds good.

Even if there was one kid today who kicked Shiro _really_ hard in the shin. He still felt it throbbing.

He burst through the supermarket doors and beelined straight to the mac and cheese. There were only 6 packs left. Shiro was hoping to get at least 10, but these will have to do. A glance at the clock showed 2 minutes left. So he scooped all the packs into his arms and dashed straight to the counter.

Someone else was in the queue. He sighed while looking at the clock again. 1 minute. Thank god the person only had a carton of root beers and a bottle of eggnog. Shiro glanced up and froze.

There’s no mistaking that firm, slender back and that dark hair… Once a mullet, now a ponytail. Keith...? Keith was back?

Keith turned to him and his eyes widened, taking Shiro in with all his festive glory. Those soulful violet eyes. Still just as devastating as before. It’s been a while since Shiro’s chest ached this much. 5 years to be exact.

But oh god no... As happy as Shiro was to see Keith again, he can’t let their reunion be like this. Keith must never know who he was. Not when he’s dressed full on as _Santa_! But on the flip side, it’s a good thing that he was perfectly disguised, especially with the thick fake beard that covered everything but his eyes.

He’s confident that Keith will never figure out that he was Shiro. So he put on his best Santa accent to fool him even more.

“Ho Ho Ho! Good evening to you good sir! Stocking up for a Christmas party?” All the practice with the kids came in handy. It would have been so embarrassing if he wasn’t so sure that his cover was _perfect_.

Keith paused and frowned for a second before replying. “Uhh… nope. It’s just for me and my dog.”

“Hohohoho! What a good boy your little pup must be!” Shiro couldn’t help his smile as he remembered Cosmo. He was a tiny pup back then but he chugged on eggnog like a champ. That was the last Christmas he got to spend with Keith, 5 years ago. He sighed wistfully at the memory.

“He sure is.” Keith smiled. And oh how Shiro missed seeing that smile. He missed Keith so much, he wished he could tell him right at that moment. But of course, he didn’t want to die of shame.

The mac and cheese were checked out right on time. Keith stared at them with a raised eyebrow before looking back at him. For once, Shiro was glad for the outfit that made his mac and cheese obsession seem acceptable.

“Ho ho ho! Santa’s gotta fuel up before the big day, you know. How about you? How are you celebrating Christmas this year, good sir?”

Keith looked away and shrugged “I’ve not celebrated Christmas for many years.”

Shiro’s heart broke for him. Keith must have been lonely ever since he left the country, leaving Shiro and the gang behind to pursue his missionary work in aiding refugees. Maybe he didn’t even take time off to rest for Christmas... But the same could be said for Shiro this year. His friends all flew overseas for their own Christmas vacations, and he didn’t have any family members left.

“Well, it’s nice meeting you, Santa.” Keith smiled softly and with arms full of rootbeer, he was gone. Shiro stood there, watching him go. It was quite uncharacteristic of Keith to smile at someone dressed as Santa, much less converse with the likes of him. He figured that maybe the years had changed Keith a little.

As the lean man finally sauntered out of sight, Shiro sighed and picked up his grocery. Now, if only there was a way to bump into Keith again later so that he could invite him over for Christmas.

“He comes here every Monday around 6 pm.” he heard the cashier say. Shiro turned to him with a questioning glance. “Saw the way you looked at him. Thought I’d help big ol’ Santa out with his love life.” He winked.

Shiro blushed. What did he mean by that? He didn’t feel _that_ way about Keith anymore. At least, he’s pretty sure he’s suppressed those unrequited feelings a long time ago. He had to, especially after Keith moved away. But one thing that had always been sure was that even after all these years apart, Keith was still the most important person to Shiro.

And now he was finally back. Shiro thought with glee. He would “accidentally” bump into Keith next Monday and invite him over to celebrate Christmas together. It would be just like old times. He couldn’t help the huge grin of excitement that spread across his face. But the beard started scratching him so he snatched the damn thing off.

It has been 2 years since they even messaged each other. Keith became so busy that they slowly drifted apart until they never talked anymore. Till this day, every single day, Shiro still woke up with the ache of missing Keith. He hoped that Keith had missed him as well.

* * *

Come Monday evening and Shiro, dressed in a fitting white sweater and jeans now, was back at the mac and cheese aisle that they _still_ hadn’t restocked. Somehow that irked him a little but he was not here for the mac and cheese today (those days were reserved for Fridays unless there was a crazy sale like last week). He wandered aimlessly until he reached the frozen foods section to see Keith in a dark red jacket, picking out some beef steak. No doubt for Cosmo again. Shiro smiled softly as he watched from the distance.

Okay, this is it, the proper reunion that Shiro had been given a second chance for thanks to that kind cashier. But he felt anxious. Did Keith still care about him after all these years? Would he just be embarrassing himself? Shiro’s negative thoughts made him pace around, still hiding behind the bottles of ketchup. His stream of brooding finally halted when he recalled Keith’s promise from their college years.

_“I will never give up on you, Shiro... Just as you’ve never given up on me.”_

_The raging spitfire gritted out, still standing despite all the pounding his head endured. He gurgled as a concerning amount of blood ran down his nostrils. It was 2 of them against 11 of their college’s football champions. All huge, burly and in full gear, helmet and all, which was admittedly_ cheating _. They both could never win. But this was Shiro’s fight and Keith could have saved himself by running away._

_However, the moment Keith laid eyes on Shiro’s battered body on the ground, he charged in headfirst like a bull who saw red._

_“Keith please–”_

_“Shiro.” he said in a low murderous tone that sent a chill down his spine._

_“We beat the living shit outta these fuckers or we die trying together. Are you with me or not?” Keith shifted back into his combat stance. His swollen eyes promising death to every single one of their enemies._

_He sighed. With him like this. There’s no way in hell he can change his mind. Shiro stood back up again, grimacing as a sharp pain shot through his lower chest. Something was definitely broken there. But he shakily raised his fists nonetheless._

_“We’re not gonna die today, Keith.”_

Shiro used to be the football team’s most valuable quarterback who lead them game after game to unrivalled victory. But right before the big game that would decide their qualifications for nationals, He called it quits because the team kept harassing Keith for ruining Shiro’s image by being a rebellious “emo” who also took too much of Shiro’s time (despite his constantly perfect performance on the field). They continuously tried various underhanded methods to turn Shiro against him and despite all that, he never wavered in his loyalty towards Keith. He adamantly refused to leave his side even when it cost him his reputation and all the glory of his position. And Keith had always expressed how eternally grateful he was for that.

With renewed confidence, Shiro took a deep breath and started walking towards Keith. The closer he got, the faster his heart went.

“Keith…” Shiro breathed the moment he stopped right next to him.

Keith turned towards him and froze. “Shiro?”

The sound of Keith’s husky voice saying his name warmed him. It had been _so_ _so_ long. Shiro beamed wholeheartedly at the man before him. He didn’t know who moved first but before he knew it, they were in each other's arms, Keith’s face in his shoulders. And it felt like coming home.

Keith stepped back to look him over. “Wow… how long has it been?”

“Too long... I’ve missed you so much, Keith.” Shiro couldn’t stop grinning like an idiot. They grabbed each other's hands into their usual handshake.

“Me too.” Their eyes held for a moment longer. Somehow, Keith’s eyes looked duller than before he left the country. Shiro couldn’t help but wonder what happened when he was gone. He reluctantly stepped back from the warmth of their shared space, trying not to seem as eager as he felt.

He cleared his throat. “So, are you back for good?”

“Yeah I… I wanted to tell you… but…” Keith looked away guiltily, “We don’t really talk anymore.”

His heart fell. “I’m sorry, I should have continued keeping in touch.”

Keith shook his head, “No, it was my fault, I was the one who kept taking on too many missions.”

Shiro gave a soft smile. “Well, it doesn’t matter now.” He rests his hand over Keith’s shoulder. “It’s good to have you back, Keith.”

“It’s good to be back.” He returned a small but warm smile.

Shiro let go of his shoulder to scratch the back of his neck, not really sure why he’d still be nervous about this. Maybe because this would be the first Christmas where it’s just the two of them together. Plus Cosmo of course. “Wanna come over and celebrate Christmas with me this year?” 

Keith’s smile grew for a split second before it faded. “Uhh… Is Curtis... still with you?”

Shiro blinked. “Who?”

Keith’s eyebrows shot up. “ _Curtis…_ ” he punctuated slowly. “Weren’t you dating him?”

Shiro frowned. Curtis? Who was that again? He racked his brain—Oh... _Oh right_ … Was he the dude who surprised him with a sudden kiss under the mistletoe during his last Christmas with Keith? Shiro had already forgotten him. And Keith thought they were _dating_? He could barely even remember the dude’s face! Who even invited him to that party?

“What? No, we were never a thing.” He chuckled in disbelief. “This might be uhh, embarrassing, but there’s not much to catch up on if you’re asking about my love life for the past 5 years. I’m bad at romance, remember?”

Keith’s eyes were as wide as saucers now, staring at Shiro as if he just stumbled upon a shocking revelation. It was flattering that he always thought that Shiro would break many hearts. When the truth was, Keith was the only one who could break Shiro’s. After he left, Shiro went on a couple of dates but each time, all he could think about was how much he wished the person in front of him was… _someone else_. So he stopped dating altogether, for the sake of his sanity.

“ _Oh._ ” Keith responded. Shiro managed to grab the meat that started sliding out of his grip. “Right, yeah, uhm... Of course I’d love to spend Christmas with you, Shiro.”

Shiro grinned wider, grabbing another big steak for their party. “How about you? Anyone special I should meet?” he asked and for a selfish moment, Shiro hoped that he would say no. Even though it shouldn’t matter to him who Keith found worthy enough to love. Don’t get him wrong, Shiro’s feelings were long gone. It was probably just his familial protectiveness over Keith that made him somehow… uncomfortable, about the idea of him dating someone else. Keith only deserved the best anyway.

Keith smirked. “Thought you knew that I was already married to my job.”

“But you came back.”

“Kolivan built a base here and sent me back to lead it instead of constantly being mobile. He was worried about me “overworking” and… missing you guys.” Keith’s cheeks were pink as he looked away. “He was right about only one of those things.”

“Aw, so you didn’t miss us?”

Keith punched him lightly in the bicep. “Hey, c’mon, I was not _that_ overworked.”

They continued bantering with each other, Keith shoving him lightly while Shiro’s metal arm slung over Keith’s shoulder. It felt so natural, as if they’d never left each other’s side in the first place. Shiro was pleasantly surprised. He shouldn’t have doubted the special bond the both of them shared.

The cashier from last week saw them approaching, Shiro was about to give him a secret thumbs up when the man suddenly glared at him. “You… how dare you steal Santa’s man!” he exclaimed scandalously. Keith looked at Shiro with a raised brow.

“What?”

“Santa sees everything you know.” He warns in an ominous tone. The customer he was serving stepped back in fear.

Shiro gaped and started sweating, not sure if he should even respond. Keith didn’t even bother hiding how judgemental his expression was towards the insane man. “I think that other counter is almost done, let’s go.” He dragged Shiro by his arm to the counter 4 rows away but with more people in line. They still felt the cashier’s glare burning into their backs. Shiro exhaled nervously. He almost blew his own cover like an idiot. It was a good thing the guy didn’t recognize who he was. Of course no one would.

Keith rubbed his temples. “Ugh, what a creep.”

He laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, hahah... He was calling you Santa’s man?" He shook his head. "Some people get _really_ crazy about Christmas.”

"Yeah…" Keith gave him an odd contemplative stare, making Shiro gulp nervously. “You up for another eggnog chugging contest?" he decided to change the topic. “You haven’t seen Cosmo. He’s _massive_ now.”

Shiro remembered the last time he tried competing with Cosmo. He was the last person who could even remotely challenge little monster who managed to stuff 25 glasses of that sugary dairy into his small body. But alas, Shiro ended up hurling all over the kitchen after his 12th glass. He may have had a major sweet tooth at that time, but he still almost died that night. “I couldn’t even beat him when I was 4 times his size. I can’t imagine how many shops you need to wipe clean of their eggnogs just for him right now.”

“Oh, just three stores, including this supermarket.” Keith said nonchalantly.

Shiro pinched his nose, feeling slightly nauseated from the memory of downing way too much of the sticky sweet drink. “So this is what you do on your days off? Prepare Cosmo for the eggnog chugging Olympics?”

Keith shrugged “Give him a break. He just loves eggnog. Plus, it's Christmas."

"You're only ever festive because of Cosmo.”

Keith smirked cheekily, "You make me feel festive as well, Shiro. Maybe it’s something to do with your white hair resembling Santa?"

Shiro froze for a second before he straightened his posture a bit, held his breath and prayed that Keith wouldn’t imagine him with a belly, lest he pieced the puzzle together and discovered his shame from last week. "Hey, th-there's no way that I am _anything_ like Santa. Not trying to brag but I am _way_ more fit than Santa."

Keith he gave Shiro a slow once over, pausing on his chest a little longer than anyone should, before lifting his head up to hold his gaze with heated eyes. "You sure are."

Shiro flushed. That was new.

Keith just smirked and continued walking. The ever serious workaholic sure picked up a new sense of humour over the handful of years. Shiro didn't think he could ever get used to this new, playful side of Keith.

* * *

This would be the year that Shiro wouldn’t burn the Christmas dinner. He could feel it. The honey BBQ steak was going to be great. He had enough practice from insisting to make food for each potluck party the gang had every year, much to everyone’s dismay.

 _“Shiro, we’re not having a potluck this year. Please don’t bring any food to the party.”_ Lance had tried lying to him before, but oh, Shiro knew. And he’d be damned if he didn’t bring any of his cooking! Failure had always just been another stepping stone for him.

What he wouldn’t tell Keith was that he’d already burnt the first steak that day, but it was fine because Shiro always thought ahead. He bought an extra meat, just in case. And just as he placed the second steak into the oven, the doorbell rang.

“Ah dammit, I haven’t even showered and changed yet.” He dashed to the door.

As he answered the door, he wasn’t sure what made him breathless, the running, or Keith—cheeks rosy from the cold as he smiled warmly at Shiro, purple eyes that were finally bright again with joy, his body all bundled up in his winter jacket and scarf. It still hadn’t really sunk in that Keith was finally here, within reach, after so many years of not seeing him. Shiro held out his arms and Keith, naturally, walked into them. This time they hugged a little longer. His chin on Keith's head. The smell of gingerbread and honey that enveloped his home making them feel warm and cozy.

Suddenly, a flash of dark blue tackled both of them to the ground. They were both bodily crushed by something heavy. Keith chuckled while Shiro blinked as he came face to face with a pair of yellow eyes and slobber all over his chin. The creature was HUGE as its body easily covered the two of them. It started licking Shiro enthusiastically.

“I think he missed you.”

Shiro’s eyes widened. Trying to piece together how that little blue pup from his memories had turned into... _this._ “Keith, I think you accidentally adopted a wolf.”

Keith sat up and rubbed Cosmo’s snout, which calmed him down. The canine finally stepped away from Shiro to let him breathe. “Who said it was an accident?” He offered his hand to Shiro.

Shiro grabbed it, still reeling a little as Keith helped him up. He then tentatively reached for the giant beast’s head to pat it. “Damn, who’s a big boy?” Cosmo closed his eyes and leaned against his hand, making him chuckle. Well, now he looked more huggable than ever with the mass of thick fur. “Anyway, I’m really sorry about the mess. I wasn’t done with the steak yet. I’ll just go shower and change real quick.”

“Don’t worry about it. Me and Cosmo will help put some decorations up while we wait.”

“Alright. Thanks, Keith.”

“And Shiro?”

“Yeah?”

“Keep the pink apron on. It suits you.” he winked with a smirk as he sauntered away with the box of decorations.

Shiro looked down at his pink frilly apron and felt himself turn red. He quickly removed it, bunched it up, and tossed it onto the table. He’s definitely not used to Keith’s new behaviour. It made him very flustered and for some reason, a little giddy.

After the shower, Shiro put on a nice grey V-necked sweater and walked into the living room to see Keith hanging a mistletoe on the ceiling while standing on Cosmo’s shoulders. Shiro’s traitor of a mind suddenly conjured images of him and Keith kissing under it and _whoa_! He really shouldn’t be thinking about this. It was _just_ a decoration. Shiro needed to calm his pecs.

And he _really._ Does. Not. Like. Keith. Anymore.

“Hey, need a little help?” He approached Keith.

“Yeah, uhm, maybe you could help me down?”

Surely an agile acrobat like him wouldn’t need help with such a thing, but of course, Shiro would never turn down his request for help. “Yeah, c’mere.” he reached out to hold Keith’s slender waist with both hands and slowly lowered him down. The smaller man's hands were on his shoulders as he finally touched the ground. He gazed up at Shiro, eyes soft and imploring. And Shiro was stunned for a moment at the way Keith looked when warm firelight shone on his face, dark bangs falling over his gorgeous face in just the right way. A reflective glimmer in both his mauve eyes. Such warm eyes that are only towards Shiro.

It was at that moment that Shiro realized that he was still definitely not over Keith, even after all those years. How could he be? Keith was _amazing_.

He looked away and released the other man's waist before stepping back. “Uhh,” he waved around the general direction of the kitchen, “I think the steak’s almost done. Be back in a sec.” And then he’s turning around and running away. He really couldn’t do this again; go through the pain of his one-sided feelings once more. The years he spent pining for his best friend were as wonderful as they were torturous. He sighed softly. But if it meant that Keith will be here, back at his side. It honestly didn’t matter what he could or couldn’t do. Because now that Keith was home, everything felt _right_ again _._

The delicious aroma wafting from the kitchen shook the thoughts out of his head. He ran to the oven and saw that the steak was already done. Looking perfect this time because Shiro took it out long before the end of the timer he set. Oh.. so he wasn’t supposed to put it in for 3 hours. That explains everything. He set it on the table proudly along with all the other food they had such as Keith’s own lamb stew, some gingerbread cookies and a neatly stacked tower of eggnogs. One hand on his hip as he turned to Keith, gesturing towards the steak with a proud smile. “I didn’t burn it.”

Keith started laughing out loud and Shiro’s heart clenched when he heard the smooth chiming timbre of it. He was _so_ gone. “It looks great, Shiro. I admire how you never quit cooking after all these years, even after you burned down half of Matt’s kitchen.”

Shiro still felt really guilty about that, even after he had already bought Matt a new kitchen. He scratched his neck and looked down. “Ahaha, yeah, well—we all gotta start _somewhere_.”

Keith rolled his eyes and shoved him aside lightly to lean down and get a whiff of the steak. “It smells _delicious_ ,” he said in surprise. “You sure you made this?”

“Shhh, Keith, please just let me have this moment.”

They both laughed together as Shiro’s forearm leaned against Keith’s shoulder. Somewhere along the way, they started playfully smearing whipped cream over each other’s nose. None of them remembered who started it in the first place. And for some reason, this felt like the best Christmas the both of them had in a long while.

Keith’s laughter died down as he noticed something on the drawer top in the living room. Shiro followed his line of vision and saw that it was a framed picture of the both of them in college, wearing varsity jackets; Shiro was grinning ear to ear while Keith was looking at him with a small happy smile. It was Shiro’s favourite picture of them. Keith seemed surprised that he still kept it on his drawer until now. “Oh, that. That picture is so old.” Shiro chuckled fondly. “Makes me miss the old times we had together.”

Keith looked down solemnly. “Hey, Shiro…”

Shiro frowned at his sudden sad tone. Leaning down a bit to look into Keith’s eyes. “What's up?”

“I’m sorry for leaving you. I know that you must've been hurt when I said I wasn’t coming back.”

It did. At that time he never would have imagined that the man who had promised to always have his back would actually leave him for good. He thought that they were inseparable. That they were family. But somehow, he could also understand how Keith was the type who could never be tethered to one place; a person with a big heart like him who was always seeking to help people in need all over the world. Shiro’s finger lifted his chin up so that their eyes met. “Hey c’mon. But you’re back now.”

“I shouldn’t have left you in the first place.”

“Tell me, how many lives have you saved? You are a _hero_ , Keith. You should never regret anything you’ve done in the past that makes you who you are now.” Shiro pushed a stray hair away from his face. “And I’ve never been more proud of who you’ve become.”

Keith’s soft, rueful eyes were so full of fondness that he could get lost in them forever. That was until he closed them and surged towards Shiro. And good lord—Keith was kissing him?! He froze in shock, eyes wide open as his lips were assaulted by firm and deliberate ones. It was fiery and passionate and everything that Keith ever was. Shiro’s insides had already melted into a puddle. He started closing his eyes just as the other suddenly let go with a pop. They stared at each other, wide-eyed and panting.

“Uhh,” Keith looked panicked as he slowly lifted his finger above them, “Mistletoe?”

Shiro looked up and saw that Keith planted a mistletoe directly above them. Actually, he just realized that there were mistletoes almost everywhere except that one corner near the Christmas tree. He exhaled in disbelief. With determination, he grabbed Keith’s arm and pulled him towards that corner. There’s absolutely _no_ way that _that_ was just a “mistletoe kiss”. He wanted to make it clear. And this time, Shiro had the confidence to let him know just how much he meant to him. He was pretty sure from that kiss that Keith also felt something for him. Once they were under that spot, he circled one arm around the smaller man's waist as his right hand tangled into his ponytail and bent him over with another kiss, this time deep and searing.

When they let go for air, breathing hard, Keith tilted his head to the side to look up. “There’s no mistletoe...”

“Nope.”

“S-so you like me as well?”

Shiro gave a long-suffering sigh, “Uhh, ever since college?”

Keith pushed him away gently, hand rubbing his face in exasperation. “Ugh… I’m so stupid. And to think that I left because I was trying to get over _you!_ ”

Shiro blinked. Wait, hold on, so they actually liked each other since back then? And they wasted so many years not doing anything about it, like idiots. He started feeling heavy… “You were trying... to get over me?”

Keith waved towards the scary amount of mistletoes all over the ceiling. “This was supposed to be my revenge on Curtis for getting to kiss you first, by the way.” Shiro held back his grin at how petty he sounded. Wasn’t that already so long ago? “Since that last Christmas party we had years ago, until we met last week, I thought that you had been dating him, when you both kissed.”

Shiro shrugged. “I actually felt a bit violated when he kissed me. Mistletoes are pretty dangerous when you think about it.”

Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders. “Yeah?”

Shiro’s hands laced together at the small of his back, leaning close until their noses almost touched. “You’re pretty dangerous as well, now that I think about it.”

Keith chuckled softly “What makes you think that?”

“Well for one, you’ve set up mistletoe traps all over my house.” He leaned over to Keith’s ear. “Do you really want to kiss me that bad?” He said in a teasing tone.

Keith blushed and shoved at him but Shiro’s strong grip held him in place. “Hey, I wasn’t the one with the horrifically cheesy Santa accent!” He said in an attempt to embarrass him as well.

Shiro paled and gasped. “You _knew_?!”

“You idiot. I’d recognize your eyes anywhere,” he said softly, still red all over. Somehow, despite how embarrassing it should be that Keith knew he was Santa all along, Shiro couldn’t help but smile at how warm and happy he felt at that moment. “Plus, no one else has an unhealthy obsession with mac and cheese like you.”

They both heard loud gulping sounds and turned towards Cosmo, who had already started raiding the eggnogs on the table. Shiro cocked a brow. “Speaking of unhealthy obsessions...”

Keith bit his lower lip as he tightened his arms around Shiro, turning his attention back to him. “Wanna make out for 5 years worth of Christmas?”

“You wanna record us and send it to Curtis as well? Would that _finally_ satisfy you?”

“That’s actually a brilliant idea.”

And so they made out the whole night while Cosmo ate all their dinner and finished at least 30 gallons of eggnog. It was the best Christmas the three of them ever had by far.

The next morning, Shiro’s ringtone blared loudly, startling him from his slumber as he forced his heavy eyes open. Who the hell would be calling this early? He picked it up and heard Matt’s voice from the other line.

“Hey, big guy! Merry Christmas!” He could hear Pidge in the background shouting “Merry Christmas Shiro!” as well. “I heard some interesting news there. Did someone go back to New York?”

Shiro turned over to peer at Keith’s sleeping form at the other side of the bed, a tuft of his hair peeking out from the comforter. “Uhh, yeah, Keith is finally back... He told you?”

“Nah, Kolivan did. I still kept in touch with him"

"Oh."

"By the way, my friend Ryan works at Greenday’s Grocery. He’s a big fan of Santa. Still believes in him and everything. And I told him how you’d be visiting on their mac and cheese sale day.”

Shiro frowned. Where was this going?

“I showed him a picture of Keith and told him to set you both up. Since you guys are idiots and refuse to talk to each other,” Matt said exasperatedly.

“You _what_? W-Wait—”

“Though I did leave out the part about how you’re not the actual Santa. And Ryan was _not_ happy when he saw Keith with a “homewrecker” whose physical description sounded a lot like you”

“.....”

“Anyway, tell Keith I said Merry Christmas!” Matt said cheerfully before he hung up.

Shiro stared at his phone as he felt lean arms slowly wrap around his stomach. “Who was that?” Keith asked sleepily.

He laughed and kissed his forehead. “Do you believe in Christmas miracles?”

Keith’s smile was so full of love. “I do now.”

“Good, let’s keep it that way.”

Shiro decided that he would not tell Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was actually the first Sheith fic I've posted! I've been in the fandom for a while but didn't have the guts to post any of my work up. Please leave a kudos or comment if you liked it and let me know what you think!
> 
> And thank you to @sheithxmasweek on twitter for giving me this chance to debut my first Sheith fic!
> 
> My twitter here!: @sheithrose
> 
> The whole eggnog chugging thing was inspired by Markiplier and Ethan's video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QW__2a7P5h4
> 
> P.S. Please don't drink too much eggnog.


End file.
